purebloodlegaciesfandomcom-20200215-history
Midnight Fury
Midnight Fury is the third and final novel in the ''Pureblood Legacies ''trilogy, which was written by Maia Moreno. Plot *Marina wakes up at the gates of the Veil, and is greeted by Claire. Claire explains that she sacrificed herself so that Marina could come back. Marina, angered and saddened by this, refuses to go back now that Claire is dead. Claire urges Marina to return in order to stop Kristof. Marina, confused, asks for an explanation. Claire reveals that the other witches are fearful because now that Kristof is revived, he is after something and Claire, knowing that anything Kristof wants can't be good for the rest of the world, confides this to Marina in hopes that she will stop him from finding it. When Marina expresses doubt on her ability to stop Kristof from finding this item, Claire explains that Marina is the only one who can. Marina questions this logic, but Claire claims that she can't tell her. She then says she needs to go, to which Marina balks at. Claire gives Marina her talisman in order for them to remain some sort of contact. Marina then returns to life. She searches around for Zane, and she finds him, Louis and Johanna talking to Adrian. She overhears Adrian explaining to the others that Marina is alive. Marina then realizes that he may have known that Claire was going to sacrifice herself for Marina, upsetting her. Zane calls her name after Johanna points her out to him. Marina then rushes toward him and they lock in a loving embrace. Marina then asks Adrian if he knew that Claire was going to sacrifice herself for her, to which he replies sadly that she had insisted and made him promise not to tell her. There is a flashback of the events: **Adrian tells Marina that he can save her, but he needs her to trust him. She agrees, and Adrian and Claire plan a way for Marina to survive. She does this by casting the Restoration Spell on Marina, and sacrificing herself. She sacrificed herself for Marina because she cares about her. Adrian asks Claire if she is sure about what she is going to do, and Claire nods. *Marina, then realizing that she's beating a dead horse, thanks Adrian for helping her come back. Adrian then says that because of her, he got his brother back and that's all he wanted. He then leaves. The group heads home. *Marina and Zane are on the couch talking about her coming back to life. They then begin to make out, but are interrupted when Marina experiences visions and thoughts of Kristof as a result of her connection to him. She learns that he is after someone who created something powerful that he is after. The group attempts to calm her down, and she reveals that she saw into his mind. Everyone but Johanna is shocked by this. Johanna then explains that this happened with another Pureblood that she and Zane captured a few years prior, Katja whose sister Yvonne fed from her which allowed her to see what Yvonne saw. Marina remembers what Kristof said, and she reveals to the group that she communicated with Claire's spirit after the sacrifice. She tells them that Claire said that Kristof is after something powerful that could bring the end of time, and that he is searching for the witch who created it but that she died. Johanna then realizes what Kristof could be after and reveals to the group that it is a stone that grants infinite powers. The group then attempts to understand why Kristof, an immortal vampire, would be after an elixir that basically grants immortality. Zane concludes that it's so no one else can have it. Marina then determinedly announces that they have to find it before he does. Zane, fearful of losing her again, disagrees with her idea in fear that Kristof will discover that she's alive and kill her. Louis asks why Marina is determined to destroy it, to which Marina replies that Claire has been in contact with the witch who put Kristof down and that she told Claire that it must be destroyed before Kristof or anyone can get his hands on it. Johanna and Louis agree with her, while Zane is still in protest. Marina then insists that Claire contacted her for a reason that night and that she has to put an end to Kristof getting any more powerful. Zane expresses his fear of losing her again, but Marina insists that he won't. *They hop on a cargo train rather than walking to New York. Marina is being looked after by Johanna while the guys go hunting. Johanna then says that Zane must really care about you if he's willing to help you match Kristof. Marina agrees bashfully. She then asks Johanna how she knows so much. Johanna then tells Marina that she grew up with a father devoted to the sciences, especially the supernatural. When she was converted, she found herself in a coven who were very educated supernaturally. She goes on to explain that she left them after poor treatment. She explains that she was captured by a group of witches who practiced Experimental Magic on other supernaturals. During her time in captivity, she learned about many different types of supernaturals, including vampires. Marina then apologizes for having to go through what she did. Johanna then reveals that she had learned how to resist compulsion, but was forced to pretend like she hadn't when Adrian compelled her, or else he might have killed her or even Zane or Louis. Johanna then asks Marina how she can be so forgiving of them after lying to her and using her. Marina then explains that she was able to forgive them when she realized that there was a reason worth forgiving. She says that Zane's love for her wasn't a lie, because if it were, he would've let her be taken when the group of vampires came for her that day. She knows that he's respected for capturing Purebloods, and that he wouldn't give that up or risk his life if he didn't care for her. Johanna then confirms Zane's love for Marina by.... Suddenly, the train stops abruptly, and Johanna and Marina are knocked to the far back of the cart. They look up to see a strange woman who then injects them with silver. Louis and Zane have returned and are searching each cargo train over again for Marina and Johanna. Louis discovers the conductor, who's dead. They conclude it wasn't vampires as there is no loss of blood. Zane then looks closer at the body and discovers a mark on him and realizes that the people who took Marina and Johanna were witches. *Marina and Johanna wake, only to discover that they were bound by metal cuffs, Johanna attempts to break free but discovers the cuffs were silver. A woman enters and taunts Marina and Johanna. Marina asks to be let go, while Johanna explains angrily that she'd already tried the nice act the first time. The woman introduces herself as Olena Koval, the head of her faction. She explains that they are going to test their stamina in regards to silver and how far magic can influence it. Olena then causes Johanna's skin to flame as she continues to speak. Marina then insists that she let them go. Olena shakes her head and says "but we're just getting started". Out of the shadows, the rest of Olena's faction appears and they begin chanting, and Marina and Johanna scream out loud in pain. *Zane and Louis attempt to plan how they are going to find Marina and Johanna. Louis then finds a syringe containing silver extract and realizes that the people who took Marina and Johanna must've sedated them and that their prints would be on the syringe, and they could take it to Hailey to have their location tracked. *Marina and Johanna are being bled out with silver. They suddenly hear the sound of someone else, and they assume it's another captive. Olena then releases them, but they are cuffed still. She leads them to individual cells. They meet Giulia and Henryk Warszawski, two dhampirs who've been kept for three months and 9 months respectively. *Zane and Louis are at Hailey's and ask for her help. She then declines since she knows Claire is dead because of Marina. Zane then apologizes and says that neither he nor Louis knew she planned to sacrifice herself. Hailey opens the door and asks him "If you had, would you have protested?" Zane replies that he would've saw to it that Claire remained alive. Hailey then agrees to help as she senses him telling the truth. *Zane and Louis are outside of the abandoned warehouse where Marina and Johanna are being kept. The lights go off, and it's revealed that they had broken the power outlet. They go in separately, teasing them. One by one, they knockout each of the witches. The lights flicker on and Olena and another witch remain. Each of them hovers over Johanna or Marina, a stake at their hearts. Olena hovers over Marina, and she holds a silver stake, claiming "You think i didn't know this one was a Pureblood?" Zane and Louis then surrender. Olena then lets them go, but before Marina can reach Zane, she and the other witch cast the Revocation Curse on her. Marina falls into Zane's arms in pain, and Olena then tells Zane that she is not oblivious to how much he cares about Marina, but that "I can't say the same for her". Suddenly it's over. The lights flash off quickly. *Back at the house, Marina wakes up abruptly. Zane, Louis and Johanna are all staring at her solemnly. She asks what's wrong, and she notices Zane's expression is devastated. Johanna then stood up slowly. Marina asks if she's okay, and Johanna nods. Marina asks why everyone is looking at her and not speaking. Zane then approaches her slowly, sitting down besides her.??? *They learn that Claire's necklace contains the elixir *They learn that her necklace contains 1/3 of the elixir and thus cannot be used until magically bound with the other doses. They hide her necklace for safe keeping and attempt to track down the others. *They learn that the other two doses are disguised a ring and a bracelet. It was disguised as a necklace to make it seem like it was nothing. They needed to be melted together to form the elixir. *Vivienne learns of the necklace and it's power and tricks the gang into thinking she wants to help bring down Kristof. They don't believe her. She steals the necklace from Marina in order to give to the Regiment for a share in the elixir. (Unknown that it only works on one person, as the witch who created it had intended). *Kristof then finds the ring and then needs bracelet. Kristof hears of the gang's knowledge of the elixir and that they are after it to stop him. He retaliates by sending Felix and a couple werewolves after them. *Marina discovers that Kristof's siblings are unaware that he killed Raul, causing them to evolve. They discover this and are angered. *The gang locate the bracelet but are met with Felix and a couple werewolves. They survive and kill Felix. Kristof hears of this and retaliates again by... *Vivienne returns to the group after Kristof takes it. They plan a way to kill Kristof. *Marina meets Vivienne in battle and kills her for a final time for betraying her. Category:Pureblood Legacies Trilogy Category:Books